Measurement devices such as oscilloscopes are widely used to measure signals of a device under test DUT. A device under test DUT can be an electronic circuitry comprising electronic components connected to each other via signal lines. In a conventional measurement arrangement, a measurement device derives probe signals from the device under test DUT at different test points wherein the signals can be displayed on a display unit of the measurement apparatus to an operator. Further, parameters of the measured signals such as frequency or amplitude can be displayed to the user. In this way, an operator can test whether the device under test DUT operates appropriately. In a conventional test environment, the operator has to create a measurement protocol of the performed measurement sequences performed at the device under test. For instance, the test operator has to document that he has tested the correct device under test by checking its unique serial production number and/or indicating the measurement test point where a test signal has been applied to a circuitry of the device under test DUT and where corresponding measurement signals have been measured. Moreover, the test operator has to document under which circumstances and/or environmental conditions the respective test sequence has been performed. The generation of these test protocols is very cumbersome and time-consuming. Moreover, these test protocols are prone to errors because the test operator may forget to document some relevant test issues or may perform errors when documenting circumstances of the performed test measurement. Moreover, since most measurement protocols are created manually it is impossible to automatically compare the plurality of measurement datasets taken from different devices under test DUT with each other and to perform an automatic analysis of the devices under test produced in a manufacturing facility for quality control.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus providing an improved testing of electronic devices.